


Year 1

by Babashook



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Possible Mpreg, aquatic adventures, heat - Freeform, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babashook/pseuds/Babashook
Summary: The sequel to Let the Mermen Flirt with Me. Link has to figure out how exactly to live with a merman. Domestic bliss isn't always easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Withasideofcrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withasideofcrazy/gifts).



> This is the sequel. Go read the original first:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11358189/chapters/25422741

Summer:

He runs his finger absently across the scar on his gill. The pain feels good. It reminds him of Link. It reminds him of their bond. Of the last seven days they've spent in this nest together. His body is bruised, scratched, and bitten. He is content. 

Rhett looks around the island for the last time. So many memories have been made here. He sifts his hand through the sand nostalgically. 

“Hey babe, you ready to go?”

Rhett smiles. Tonight he will be sleeping in Link’s bed. Or as Link keeps reminding him, their bed. 

In the middle of the night they sneak their way to Link’s car. They don't want to call attention to the obvious merman. Link is striving for discretion. 

It's the first time Rhett has seen a car let alone been in one. He immediately begins to poke and touch everything including the radio which he is absolutely amazed by. 

The fit is tight. Link’s never really noticed how god damn tall this merman really is. He's got to be nearly 7 feet from head to tail. Needless to say, task number 1 is showing Rhett how the move the seat back. Task number 2 is buckling Rhett in and begging him to stop fidgeting with the radio. 

And they're off. Link is trying to keep his eyes on the road but it's hard when he's laughing at the reaction of his companion. Once they've reached about 65 mph on the highway, Rhett is unbuckling himself, rolling down the window and sticking his fin out. This boy is in heaven. 

So much for discretion.

When they finally reach the apartment Link runs inside to grab his office chair. Rhett slides on and Link pushes him inside. He notes that he's going to have to figure out this chair thing and make the house more accessible for a merman. 

Rhett finds his way to the bedroom and flops on the bed. Despite his tail sticking off the bed, he is delighted. He crawls under the soft blankets and feels absolutely indulgent. No wonder humans prefer beds. 

“Your room is amazing!”

“No, our room.”

Rhett smiles and looks around. Link has pictures of himself, what is likely his family, and other pieces of art around the room. One immediately catches his eye - a poster with a very sexy merman. 

Link comes in and starts explaining how he’ll try to get a new office chair soon when Rhett cuts him off by pointing to the art.

He blushes deeply. He had completely forgotten that was in his room and now he has to fess up. 

“I got that because it made me think of you.”

Rhett pulls him onto the bed and kisses him roughly. Link pulls away.

“Wait, I have a surprise for you. Gimme like 15 minutes.”

After about 30 minutes Link is calling to Rhett from the bathroom. The merman maneuvers his way to the bathroom and finds the room is lit with candles. Link is sitting by the bathtub.

“Ok I know it's a little cliche,” Link says as he guides Rhett into the bath.

His tail is sticking out, his head is thrown back, his eyes are closed, and he is covered in suds. The warm water is cradling his sore body. He sighs. Link begins to gently wash him down. He touches all of the bruises, bite marks, and scratches. Rhett has awakened something in him that he never could have imagined was there. 

Link caresses down his lover’s green chest stopping to gently squeeze his nipples. He tries to be gentle. He knows very well what he's put this beautiful body through over the past week. He smiles when he reaches Rhett’s tail. It's smooth and silky. He lingers over Rhett’s slits and begins to gently rub them. This action is rewarded with a whimpering and subtle thrusting. This coaxing has become second nature to Link and he feels that familiar growth beneath his hand.

But instead of satisfying both of their growing needs, he helps Rhett out of the bath and begins to dry him off. He tries to ignore the painful throbbing in his jeans because tonight is supposed to be special. This is their first night together in the apartment.

He wheels Rhett into the bedroom and they both make their way into the bed. He begins to explore the merman’s body with his mouth. He alternates between kissing, sucking, and biting. Rhett is sighing and moaning under his touch.

Link pays special attention to the scar forming on Rhett’s gills. Just brushing his lips against it has the merman throwing his head back.

“Link. Link. Please. I need…”

“What do you need my love. I like when you use your words.”

“I need you, inside me. Please. Please. I can't stand it.”

Link loves when Rhett is reduced to begging. There's nothing like watching him squirm with his own immense desire.

Link smiles and begins fingering Rhett roughly. He is already slick and wet. Link hasn't really gotten a chance to explore Rhett with his fingers. Usually the merman is so full of lust that he's begging Link to skip foreplay and thrusting at him wildly. But this time Link is determined to ignore his lover’s desperate pleas and take his time.

He feels multiple bumps inside of Rhett but begins to focus on a velvety patch just at the end of where his fingers can reach.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What are you doing? Oh my god.” 

Rhett’s body seems to be both attempting to escape the intense feelings and throwing itself toward Link’s hand. His face is flushed and dripping with sweat.

“Wait!”

But before Rhett has even gotten the word out, slick is pouring out of him and all over Link's hand drenching him and sheets. 

Rhett looks at Link, soaked and confused.

“Uhhh...welp... that's never happened before.”

Rhett throws his head back in laughter. 

Link, eyes the size of saucers, can only mutter, “oh gosh.”

And this point they’re both laughing in fits. 

“I can't breath. The look on your face! This has never happened to me before.

“I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I just made you squirt. I'm the fucking man…”

“Yeah? You think you're the man? Come prove it.”


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things get dark and it's hard to find out way out. Domestic bliss isn't always easy.

Autumn:

Link supposes he should have noticed this sooner. First it was the tossed pillows and angry words. Then came the temper tantrums, the rage, and finally the numbness. But all relationships take time to adjust...right? 

Sometimes you need to smacked in the face with reality before you realize something is actually wrong. 

He fumbles with the keys as he delicately balances a small birthday cake and a dozen roses. He puts everything down on the counter and tiptoes into their bedroom. The apartment is pitch black and silent. 

He finds Rhett, asleep, and dishes on the bed from when Link brought him breakfast that morning. His hair is greasy, his eyes are puffy, and Netflix is asking if anyone is still watching. 

“No.” Link thinks to himself as he turns it off and sighs. 

He walks into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He runs his finger through his dark locks.

“Fuck.”

************

Rhett wakes up to the sound of Link pacing the floor and talking on the phone. He's both anxious and exhausted despite sleeping the whole day. He listens closely.

“Yeah that's fine. We can do small.”

“And there's running water and heat and everything else?”

“How secluded are we talking?” 

Rhett quietly emerges from the bedroom wrapped in a comforter. He’s like a ghost. He's been like a ghost for a little while now. Link waves and points to the counter and begins wrapping up the phone call.

“Yes I'll stop by tomorrow and check it out! Thank you for being available on such short notice.”

Rhett is staring at the cake and the flowers. It can't possibly be his birthday today. How could he have forgotten that?

At the exact moment Link hangs up the phone Rhett starts bawling. It's as if every tear he's struggled to hold back for a month has finally found its way out. 

Link throws his arms around the merman.

“I am so fucking sorry. I'm so sorry I fucked this up. You're miserable. And I caused this.”

Rhett is crying too hard to respond.

“No. I took you away from the only home you ever knew and confined you here. Fuck. Well that's gonna change ok babe? I love you and I'm so sorry. I'm going to make this better. I promise.”

They lay on the couch holding each other tight. Link lays gentle kisses on his love. 

Link gets up and begins clearing the bed of crumbs and tissues. He begins running a bath for Rhett. 

Rhett looks up with eyes ravaged by tears. 

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course I do.”

Link brings over the birthday cake with candles lit.

“Make a wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! They keep me going!


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss isn't always easy. But sometimes it is.

Winter:

He glances down at the last box to be unpacked and begins pulling out and sorting the contents. Link looks around at their beach home. He keeps describing it as comfy but, to be honest, tiny might be the more appropriate word. But the size wasn't exactly the selling point.

He grabs his cardigan and ventures out into the chilly morning. Link watches for a quiet moment as Rhett swims off the coast. 

Rhett yells, “Come in.”

“It's too cold!”

At this point it's pretty clear Rhett has moved from a nice morning swim to an attempt to impress Link with backflips and huge splashes. Link rolls his eyes, laughs to himself and wanders back into the house. He has no intention of inflating that boy’s ego by watching his performance.

When Rhett finally comes in from swimming, the first thing he does is to throw himself on the couch. He watches Link add the final decorations to the small Christmas tree in the center of the room. The small house is glowing with strings of multicolored lights in every room. 

Link looks back at Rhett and sighs.

“You're totally soaked and you thought laying on the couch was a good idea?”

Rhett looks up with a pout and puppy eyes. 

“But I'm so cute.”

“Unfortunately that's true.”

Link sits on the opposite end of the couch and he looks over at Rhett. He knows what Rhett is about to do but is powerless to stop it. Suddenly he has a very wet tail flopped onto his lap.

“You're wet.”

“You never complained before.”

“Inappropriate.” 

Rhett begins whining and flipping his fin. Link knows this is the merman’s way of asking for a fin rub.

Rhett turns on Netflix and is now completely engrossed in some kind of nature documentary. Link smirks and begins gently massaging his mate’s tail. He thinks to himself how totally normal this moment feels. How he’d never imagined this kind of strange domestic bliss. This moment - this moment is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments. Let me know what you like.


	4. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure and pain. Domestic bliss isn't always easy.

Spring

In rare form, Link finds himself awake before Rhett. The bed is roasting and he's covered in sweat. He steps out into the cool house and realizes it must be his bed mate that is making it so warm. 

Link is filled with a strange nervous energy. It's not like this wasn't expected. But he's still unsure of what exactly to do. In an effort to simply do something, he makes his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and Rhett a cup of tea.

He quietly comes back into the room and finally gets a good look at the sleeping merman. Between his flushed warm skin, his sweating, and his coma like sleep - it seems very obvious this is what Rhett had warned him about. This was heat.

Link gently starts to shake Rhett.

“Hey bo, wake up. I think it's time.”

Rhett moans and slowly opens his eyes. He throws the blanket off violently to get the heat away from him. Link notices the merman’s slit is red and swollen. He watches as Rhett desperately shoves fingers inside himself as if to try to relieve the wild need filling every cell of his body. The wet noise is obscene and the merman’s moaning is intoxicating. 

“Please. Please. I need this. It hurts.”

The merman’s breathing is ragged, his face is flushed, and tears are forming in the corners of his eyes.

Link puts down the mugs and climbs into the bed. He wipes the tears from Rhett’s eyes.

“I'm know it hurts. I'm sorry. But I promise you'll feel better soon.”

When they had talked about this, Link had imagined it differently. He thought it would be this beautiful and romantic thing. He thought he'd take his time and gently make love to his mate.Instead he finds himself led by an instinct he can only imagine has come from their bond. 

He grabs Rhett roughly and begins to fuck him without mercy. He's hungrily biting at the scar tissue on the merman’s gills left behind by their bonding. In any other circumstance Rhett would be screaming in pain. Instead he’s whimpering, squirming, and moaning from sheer relief. Despite the violent pace Link is taking, Rhett is clawing at Link for more. He needs it be harder, faster, and more punishing. The mixture of pain and pleasure is flowing through his veins like lava. 

Rhett’s orgasm rips through him and he is instantly hit with a wave of relief. The heat begins to dissipate and his body finally relaxes. Link quickly follows and collapses next to him.

“How are you feeling.”

“Much better. Thank you love.”

“So when will we know.”

“Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Comments are love!! And yep, lemme know how you feel about the ambiguous ending.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss with a new addition. No smut. Pure fluff.

Epilogue:

Link is awakened in the early morning hours by high pitch strange cries. He will never get used to their unearthly quality. He wipes the crud out of his eyes and rolls over to poke the sleeping merman next to him.

“It's your turn.”

The cries are becoming louder and angrier. 

“I know you're awake Rhett. If I'm awake you're awake.”

The merman next to him doesn't stir. 

Link reaches for his glasses and mumbles, “I don't even have the thing she’s crying for.”

He rolls out of bed and continues to sleepily mumble about the joys of newborns. He walks over to her nursery area that they have set up in a small corner of the living room. 

She continues to cry as he approaches her crib. His first task is to change the slightly damp pad she's laying on. 

Raising a little merfolk on land hasn't been easy. He smiles to himself remembering trying to figure out how to put a diaper on a mermaid before they gave up on that idea and learned to improvise. And of course he got to explain to his mom that not only was he married, but he was married to a merman and now she was a grandma. Grandma took the whole thing surprisingly well. 

“Well aren't you a cranky little mermaid?”

As soon as he picks her up, the squealing starts to subside. He admires all her little features. Her beautiful green skin and her tail are all papa Rhett. But those large blue eyes? Those are all his. In fact, if she weren't a mermaid, her resemblance to Link would striking.

He sits on the rocking chair and begins to gently rock her. Link gazes around the nursery and smiles remembering the work they put into it. It is adorned with ocean art and adorable sea creatures. 

She begins to squeal again as he walks with her toward the bedroom.

“You need other daddy don't you? Let's go find papa Rhett. You're his favorite person in the entire world. You know that? Even if he's faking being asleep.”

Link gently lays the little mermaid on Rhett’s chest. He hears the merman happily sigh as she latches onto his chest. 

They both sleepily coo her and kiss her. She finishes feeding and promptly passes out. Well at least one person in the house is sleeping soundly. Link cradles her little body and walks her back into the nursery.

“You know, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Even if you wake me up at 3 in the morning. You're lucky you're so cute.”

After laying her back into her crib he sneaks back into bed with Rhett. The merman is already asleep. Link lays awake just a moment longer thinking about how perfect this strange life truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love. I think this is gonna be the last chapter in my MerRhett adventure. Thank you to everyone who sent me love and supported me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you liked.


End file.
